


It's Been Too Long

by sunflowersapphic



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ...unless?, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I do reference a few main story quests but only like the first three, Jkjk, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, No Spoilers, Pure, Sweet, They're just sweet gays having a good time, and falling in love?, just having a silly drunken night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersapphic/pseuds/sunflowersapphic
Summary: The Dovahkiin had been traveling for days. She was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of traveling, tired of all of the bloodshed, and tired of all of the goddamned snow. She’d finally made it to Skyrim's capital, and gods, was she ready to have a relaxing night with a pint of mead. But when the beautiful bard Lisette stepped forward, Nilera quite happily threw those plans for relaxation out the window as the two women experienced a night they’ll never forget.
Relationships: Lisette (Elder Scrolls)/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Lisette (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	It's Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first time that I've written for myself and my own enjoyment in YEARS. I just wanted to write something fun and would satisfy my yearning for love in my life and for gay Elder Scrolls stories. Also halfway through I wasn't sure if Lisette was actually supposed to be blonde or old but it was too late to change so let's all pretend we know that she's a smokin' hot babe, alright? Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed my sweet gays, I'm genuinely proud of what I've written and I just hope others can enjoy as well. :)

The soft glow of the fire filled the inn with an undeniably comfortable atmosphere. As Nilera Vvahnaraen stepped into the warm building from the cold Skyrim air, she heard a hearty “Welcome to the Winking Skeever, friend!” The one greeting her was an Imperial behind the counter, smiling wide and wiping down a flagon with a rag. Nilera walked towards him and without much thought, she rented a room. Putting ten septims onto the table, she gave a quick smile and headed towards the stairs. Finally, a chance to rest and recharge, she’d made it to the capital, and the Dragonborn was exhausted.

The inn was full of people of all kinds, laughing, chatting, and, of course, drinking. The chatter filled the room, creating that perfect ambiance that most inns somehow all had. The bard sang—ironically—of the Dragonborn as Nilera crossed the room. She smiled at the song, appreciating that it was unknown by everyone in the room that it was about her.

It had been too long since she’d had a good drink, and Divines knew she deserved one.

After she made it to her room and removed the majority of her spoils, Nilera felt immediately ten times better. It’s amazing what not carrying three hundred pounds can do to a person. Promptly, she walked out, locked her door, and headed down to the main hall to have some fun of her own.

There were children running around, an Argonian speaking with two Redguards in hushed tones, an Orc having a drinking contest with a Nord inviting many onlookers who cheered and laughed, and a Khajiit and a few more Nords were chatting and having a meal. Each conversation overlapped, and the clatter of cutlery, laughter, and voices echoed throughout the large room.

This is what Nilera loved about Skyrim, or at least what she loved about getting out of Morrowind. Back home she was lucky to see a new face per year, let alone someone who wasn’t Dunmer. Now she’s constantly greeted by unfamiliar people of all sorts.

As she stepped off of the stairs and into the hall, the bard finished her song, holding a melodious note and strumming her lute before smiling and placing it to the side. Nilera hadn’t noticed her when she came in, but once she laid her red eyes on the Breton, she was entranced.

“I’m going to take a break,” the bard said to the crowded inn. She walked over to find a seat in the corner with a meal already cooked on her plate. The blonde gave a quick “thanks,” to the innkeeper before digging in. Nilera couldn’t help but feel absolutely captivated by this woman’s beauty. She had to speak to her. What else is being the hero of Skyrim for, anyways, if not for talking to beautiful women?

“Hi, there. Would you mind if I sat?” Nilera asked once she found herself standing next to the small rounded table.

The bard looked at her, surprised, mouth full of seared slaughterfish. She covered her mouth and swallowed before saying, “Of course. Sorry.”

Nilera sat in the chair next to her, more nervous than she’d been in a while. “Oh, nothing to worry about. I’m Nilera, by the way.” She extended her hand across the table.

“Lisette,” the bard responded, shaking her hand, “So what do you do, Nilera? You look like you’ve seen quite a few adventures in your time. A sellsword perhaps, although you seem to be carrying a mace. A… sellmace?”

Nilera chuckled, “Oh, well, you could definitely say that. I, uh, well I do quite a few things...” she tried to think of a word that truly encapsulates what she does. There wasn’t one.

“What’s the most exciting thing that you’ve seen in your travels? The bravest adventure you’ve gone on.” Lisette asked, taking another bite of her dinner.

Nilera thought, but couldn’t come up with much more than this moment. Talking to the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen makes the top of the list quickly. But she couldn’t say that. Gods, she didn’t want to blow this. Why couldn’t she have had more experience with women before this?

“Dragons,” she blurted.

“Hmm?”

“I, um, I’ve fought, erm, slain a few dragons,” she took a breath, remembering that she indeed had killed many dragons, and that talking to this admittedly gorgeous woman should not be an issue. “Yes. That’s it, those bastards are hard to kill.”

“By the Gods… Dragons? You mean you’ve seen one? Well, I mean, of course you have, you just said that you’ve killed more than one, but… wow. How did you do it?” Lisette said, blown away.

“Well… I mean… I’m kind of predisposed to dragon killing?” Nilera said.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m… Well, I’m the Dragonborn.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” Lisette said sarcastically while keeping a smile on her face. She leaned back and took a sip of her mead.

But Nilera wasn’t laughing. She just kept looking straight at Lisette.

“Gods… You aren’t kidding, are you?” Lisette asked, sitting up in her chair and nearly spilling her mead, suddenly looking very serious, “By the Eight! The Dragonborn?! The actual Dra-”

Without thinking, Nilera leaned over the table and put her hand over Lisette’s mouth to quiet her.

“I don’t want the entire city to know I’m here,” she laughed and removed her hand, pretending not to be aware of how warm her face became at Lisette’s lips touching her, even if it was just her hand.

“Sorry. I’m just so in shock,” Lisette explained much quieter, “You’re just… you’re the Dragonborn!? I mean, I just sang a ballad about you as you walked in! A ballad! You’re the kind of person that has ballads written about them.”

Nilera chuckled. “I really shouldn’t be.”

“Pretend to be humble all you want, but you kill dragons for a living. All I do is sing about it.”

The innkeeper, who had a knack for noticing just about everything that happened within the walls, promptly brought a pint over and placed it onto the table.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Dragonborn, This is on the house,” he said, kindly.

“Thank you,” Nilera responded, quickly pouring herself a glass of mead.

“So…” Lisette began, “Tell me your stories. As the actual, genuine Hero of Skyrim, I’m sure you have a great deal,”

So Nilera told her. She told her about how she was nearly executed in Helgen, how she became Thane of Whiterun, about the Greybeards and the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and its mysterious disappearance. She told her about dragons and trolls and bandits and all of the rest of her travels throughout Skyrim until she reached the Winking Skeever and the beautiful Breton sitting across from her.

After telling her stories, Nilera wanted to hear about Lisette’s life. She found out that Lisette grew up in a small High Rock town, that becoming a bard was a dream of hers ever since she saw traveling performers, that her mother died in the Great War, and her father was a farmer, how she had heard of the college and finally saved up enough as a barmaid to make it to Skyrim.  
Then they were both sharing, things from their past, things they want from their future, and anything in between.

And as they talked, they drank. A lot. They drank and talked and laughed most of the night away until, whether due to a lack of music or simply needing sleep, one by one, the other guests left the inn.

But the women kept talking, captivated by each other’s company, until Lisette asked Nilera if she wanted to “get out of here.” Nilera assumed (or mostly hoped,) Lisette would lead her up the stairs to a more private location, but instead, to her disappointment, she was led out the door of the Winking Skeever into the streets of Solitude. The night air was brisk, but it wasn’t terrible. Skyrim’s nights could get a lot worse than this.

Suddenly, they found themselves continuing their night in the streets, laughing and talking with arms around one another, drunkenly stumbling down the cobblestone road. They would have been making a fool of themselves if there had been anyone around to see, but luckily, there wasn’t.

“I just can’t believe it, the actual Dragonborn!” Lisette exclaimed abruptly into the empty, silent street. “I’m sure you probably get this all of the time, but how do Shouts work? What do they sound like?”

"Well, I’m not supposed to do this, but I guess I can make an exception for you,” Nilera said. She took her arm off of Lisette’s shoulder and took a step back as if she was preparing. Lisette held her breath, anticipating excitedly. Then, Nilera grabbed her hand and leaned close to her ear, whispering so lightly that she could hardly hear: “Fus Roh Dah.”

Nilera then stepped back, looking at the bard with a shit-eating grin. Her hand lingered in Lisette’s for a moment longer as she felt the familiar tingling, knowing that even though she didn’t shout it, the magic was still there.

Lisette hit her arm playfully, trying to distract from the blush creeping onto her face. “You bastard, I thought you were going to actually do it!”

“No! I’m not going to wake the entire city! Plus, guards don’t usually like it when I Shout in cities, they say I ‘disturb the peace.’” Nilera said, pleased with herself at her small prank.

“Fus Roh Dah,” she repeated, “Hmm. So what does it do?”

“It means ‘unrelenting force.’” Nilera told her, “Basically it knocks everything in front of me back, incredibly hard. I can send just about anything flying ten feet back.”

“Gods, that’s incredible,” Lisette said, before unexpectedly running and yelling, “Fus Roh Dah!”

“What are you doing? I said I didn’t want to wake the whole town!” Nilera yelled after her, smiling widely.

Lisette stopped in front of a few barrels. “I’m shouting!” she replied humorously before shouting “Fus Roh Dah,” and knocking over a barrel.

She, already giggling again, readied to knock over another one as Nilera caught up with her. Weak with laughter, Nilera fought to keep the barrel upright while Lisette, equally powerless to the glee, desperately tried to knock it down.  
  


They had a bit of a wrestling match until Lisette stepped forward onto an empty wine bottle and slipped, taking Nilera down with her.

Lisette landed on top of Nilera, uncomfortably jabbing her chin into the Dunmer’s chest. She rolled off of her quickly, and they laughed there on the cold cobblestones, hardly able to breathe. They looked like madwomen as they writhed and cackled on the ground in the middle of the night.

Finally, after what was probably too long, even for the amount of mead they had in their systems, they had both calmed down. They became quiet and stared at the Northern Lights that lit up the night sky in astonishing reds, greens, and blues.

They sat in silence for a while, taking in the emptiness of the city.

Lisette broke the silence.

“Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior’s heart,” she sang, beginning the famed Dragonborn ballad.

“Oh my, not this again,” Nilera said. She was joking. She could listen to Lisette sing all night. But Lisette only sang those first few words.

“You have such a beautiful voice,” Nilera told her as they both stared at the striking sky.

“Thank you, you have such a beautiful… everything,” Lisette said as Nilera’s stomach dropped, before changing the subject, “Have you ever thought about becoming a bard?”

“Me? Oh, no, I couldn’t. I can’t sing,” she responded.

“Nonsense, if you can kill a dragon, you can do anything. Sing something!”

“No. I promise you, I can’t.”

“Come on, prove it, sing me something. Please?”

Nilera opened her mouth to protest, but all of her opposition simply melted away when she turned and looked into Lisette’s eyes.

She sighed. “Alright, alright. Why not?”

“Whoo!” Lisette cheered before moving to sit up against the still-standing barrel.

Nilera sat up slowly, an air of reluctance about her, and moved to face Lisette.

She took a moment to think of a song, but quickly remembered an old favorite, “Red Mountain,” a Dunmer drinking song about the large volcano in Morrowind erupting. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then began.

Lisette listened to the first verse intently, trying not to make Nilera more nervous than before. Nilera, however, almost forgot entirely about her disinclination once she had started, the memories of the lively song flashing through her mind. She took another breath before beginning the fun, fast-paced chorus with a smile.

As she sang quickly, Lisette started to laugh, enjoying the amusing drinking song as well. Suddenly, Lisette was on her feet, pulling Nilera with her. She looped their arms and began to spin.

Nilera began to giggle as she sang, and they were there, dancing and laughing under the beautiful night sky, in a world that felt like it was just theirs and no one else's. It felt good to laugh again, to be so carefree, she didn’t feel that way nearly often enough. Nilera sang and Lisette Shouted, they had switched roles, and it was fun, just stupid fun for the first time since Nilera had come to this frozen province. Since she had seen so much death, killed so many, felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, and had become the only one who could save it. She needed this. She needed fun every now and then.

For the final time that night, their laughter subsided, and they were left to the quiet, dark streets once again. The warmth of the amusement began to wear off, and Nilera’s blue-grey skin shivered at the chill. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them.

Lisette noticed her sad attempt at trying to warm up and chuckled. “Oh, I forgot you come from such a warm place. Here.”

Lisette blew into her clasped hands and then took a step forward to rub Nilera’s arms. Nilera noticed how their faces became mere inches away and she held her breath, looking up into Lisette’s hazel eyes.

“Your eyes are so stunning… ” Nilera couldn’t help but blurt.

“Me? I’m not the one with shining rubies where my eyes should be,” Lisette replied, keeping her hands on Nilera’s arms.

They stood like that for a time, and even without a Shout, Nilera swore all of time froze.

Then suddenly they were kissing. And nothing else mattered except Lisette’s mouth on hers, skin touching, the butterflies in her stomach that became fireworks in her chest, the heat prickling along her skin, and the feeling of a hand in her hair, pulling the kiss deeper still. Forget Red Mountain, this was an explosion like none other.

For what felt like forever and yet still not long enough, they stayed like that, embracing in the dim lamplight of the empty streets, the only two people in the world, everything else forgotten but the desperate, drunken need for each other.

When the need for air became greater, they broke apart, breath still mingling as they rested against one another.

Nilera hears herself before she realizes she’s saying it, breathless and quiet: “Let’s go back to my room.” And so Lisette grabs her hand and leads her, with bated breath and flushed cheeks, straight back to the inn to finish what they had started.


End file.
